


Care

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Rhett, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: To Link, it's very important to take care of Rhett before, during, and after a scene together. And to help Rhett to not just be good, but also feel good.





	1. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First a short chapter of renegotiation, then a long chapter with smut, and then a little, third chapter with some aftercare and lots of talking. Complete with a fluffy ending. Enjoy!

Link brought the flogger down on Rhett's upper back. The soft leather snapped against the reddened skin and Rhett let out a horse groan. Link waited for him to count the lick, but it didn't happen.

“What's your color?” Link asked, carding his fingers through Rhett's wavy, blond hair, to get his attention.

Rhett still didn't respond right away.

“Green,” Rhett said, after a few more seconds.

It sounded strained. Link let his hand fall away from Rhett's hair. He sucked on his teeth. Studied the lines of Rhett's body where he was kneeling on a pillow on the floor, arms tied up with rope in an arm corset in front. Rhett was shifting minutely every few seconds. Moving his shoulders, turning and twisting his back, shifting his weight on his knees. All of it very subtle. Link threw a glance at the full length mirror Rhett was kneeling in front of. The pinched eyebrows and the pursed lips made Link make up his mind.

“Dachshund,” Link said, putting the flogger away on the dresser and moving to untie Rhett.

“Wait, I– what?” Rhett moved his arms away. “Why did you safeword, I said I was fine, what did I do wrong?”

Link reaches for the bondage rope again and this time Rhett doesn't pull away. Link begins to undo the tie.

“You didn't do anything wrong.”

Rhett frowns at him. “So why did you stop?”

“You didn't do anything wrong, Rhett. You've been standing and kneeling for a long time.”

“I'm fine,” Rhett spits.

Link nods at him. “You're fine,” he repeats.

“So why–”

“It looked like you were hurtin’. The wrong kind of hurt. I wasn't comfortable continuing.”

“But I'm–”

“Fine, I know, Rhett. You're fine. I wasn't.”

For a moment, Rhett continues to glare at him, eyebrows pinched in that way Link calls 'angry eyebrows’, but then he drops his gaze and sits down on his haunches, lets Link undo the rope.

“Go lie down on the bed,” Link says as he stands and begins to sort the rope. In Rhett's silence he can hear another protest. “Now, boy.”

With a barely audible grunt, Rhett goes over to the bed and lies down with a huff.

Putting the rope away, Link grabs the massage oil. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Rhett's ass. 

“Can't we do massage candle?” Rhett mumbles into the bed as Link brings his hands down on Rhett's lower back.

“Not now.” Link carefully massages the muscles beneath his palms, mindful of Rhett's back problems, carefully remembering the classes he decided to take to prevent hurting Rhett with some botched amateur massage.

“So–” Rhett cuts himself off with a groan as Link hits a particularly sore spot. “What d'you wanna do now?”

“Finish this massage. Get you in the hot tub. Shower.”

“That's it?”

The cogwheels in Link's mind turn, slowly clicking into place, shaping a new scenario for them. “I'm thinking, you know, after all that, we can try another scene.”

Rhett's 'yes’ is energetic and enthusiastic. He's halfway up on his elbows when Link gently presses him back down against the bed.

“ _ After _ the stuff I just said.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rhett agrees, nodding quickly.

“I'm thinking– tying you to the bed?”

Rhett doesn't say anything but he moans loudly.

Link's lips twitch into a grin. “Yeah? You like that idea?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“So. When you take that shower. How about you clean out?”

Rhett shifts beneath him. His breathing grows heavy. 

“R'you gonna fuck me?” He's almost slurring his words.

“Yeah.”

There's a noise like a whimper from Rhett. He shudders beneath Link. Pushes his hips up. Link breathes a soft laugh, grabs Rhett by the waist and grinds down. He can't help grinning, shaking his head at the way Rhett's mouth falls open around a deep moan.

“Cheeky,” Link tells him. Shifts enough to be able to smack Rhett lightly on the ass.

Rhett makes a noise at the slap, then he chuckles.

“Don't you want to be my good boy?” Link asks him.

He watches Rhett shift where he lies. Can practically see the internal struggle written in the twitch of his eyebrows.

“I am,” Rhett says, eventually. “I'm so good.”

“Okay. Will you stop trying to push my buttons and let me finish this massage?”

It takes a second, but then Rhett gives a slow nod.

Link finishes the massage. He lets it go on past Rhett trying to still get some sort of response from him, continues well past where the touches has Rhett tensing up in pain, until he is relaxed and heavy against the mattress, breathing deep and slow.

“There. I'mma go fire up the hot tub.” Link pats Rhett on the shoulder, getting a soft hum in response. “Will you get towels and some LaCroix?”

He gets another hum.

“Thank you,” Link says.

They spend some time in the hot tub. Link keeps handing Rhett the cans of water that Rhett seems to drink without really thinking about it. It's not until Link gives him a bottle of sugarcane juice that he reacts.

“What's this?”

“Glucose? Electrolytes? It's flavored sugarcane juice, man.”

“Like sports– uh– like a sports drink?”

“Exactly.”

Rhett takes a small sip. “I like it. Have you stopped buying Gatorade? Why?”

Link shrugs at him. “Sports drinks have fructose or sweetener, like– like–”

“Aspartame?”

“That, yeah. And, it doesn't matter to me, but when I'm buying them for you– you know– low fodmap?”

Rhett hums at him.

“I was just thinking it was, like, you know, easier on your stomach.”

Rhett shakes his head, but he's smiling. “Thanks, man.”

Link shrugs. “Sure.”

He gets out of the hot tub, gets the access water off with his hands, shakes his head - water from his hair going everywhere - before he gets his towel.

“I'm gunna go shower. And get the, like– prepare the scene.”

“What preparation– what are we gonna need?”

“I'm just gonna tie you– your arms to the bed. Just gonna prepare that.”

Rhett nods at him. “Alright.” 

There's a pause. Link watches Rhett chew on his lip for a moment before Rhett speaks again.

“I don't like this part.”

“What part?”

“You know– talkin’.” Rhett makes a vague gesture with his hand.

Link shrugs at him as he wraps the towel around his waist. “Well. It's kinda necessary.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rhett takes a long drink of his beverage. “But it's– it's so–”

“Awkward? Chyeah. It's– weird.”

Rhett nods at him, eyes downcast.

“Well. We'll still talk more after you've showered, too. Because, like, I'm thinking, bondage but no more pain play today?”

“I– sure, okay.”

Link heads for the shower. 


	2. During

After the shower and after he's set everything up, Link is lying in bed, scrolling mindlessly on his phone, waiting for Rhett to be done showering. He looks up when the door opens and puts his phone away on the nightstand, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. 

Rhett enters and closes the door behind him. He sinks down on the bed, towel wrapped around his chest and barely reaching below his groin. He tugs at the towel as he settles.

“So–” Rhett starts. He glances up at Link.

“Right.”

“I– um–”

“Sorry I'm not offering– you know, to keep going with the– whopping.”

“No, no, it's fine, I–”

“What else– what else can I give you? S'there somethin’ you want? Like, something specific?”

Rhett bites his lip and nods slowly. “Um. Praise?”

“Sure. You got it.”

Rhett swallows. A blush is starting to creep down his neck and all the way up to his ears. “And– like– I wanna– dunno– if– if– I don't know if I can– I mean, I mean, I have, before– but I wanna, uh, if you could try and, you know, make me– uh– make me, you know, twice?”

“Make you come twice?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rhett fidgets with the hem of the towel, face burning red.

“Alright.”

“And, uh, if– I'm tied down I wanna– will you, like, use me? Just–”

Link makes a face. “Sorry, I don't mean to– I just don't like that wording.”

“No, I know, but you know what I mean?”

“I know what you mean.” Link taps his lips. “Do you want any, like, name calling? Threats?” 

Rhett shakes his head. “No, I– just want to be good, you know? And all this– this– energy?” Rhett taps his chest with his palm. “Stress, or, I don't know what it is– I want that to– I wanna feel relaxed, like, you know? After– afterwards.”

“I get it.” Link thinks for a moment. “Are toys okay?”

“Yes. Just– no gags or blindfolds? And don't tie my feet up, please?”

“Got it.”

“Okay.” Rhett says, eyes still downcast.

“Okay,” Link echos. “Wanna get started?”

Rhett takes a deep breath and breathes out a 'yeah’. Link takes a steadying breath of his own.

“Right. Take the towel off, hang it over the back of that chair there.” Link points to the chair. “And lie down on the bed on your back.”

Rhett follows the instructions and when he lies down on the bed, Link runs a hand down his arm.

“Stretch your arms above your head.” Link takes the preprepared rope and its zip snare knot and slips it around Rhett's wrists, securing it in place. “Okay? Comfortable?”

Rhett tugs a little at his restraints. “Yeah.”

Link runs his hand down Rhett's chest and Rhett squirms. “You look good like this.”

He slides his hand up to Rhett's chin. “I like your beard.”

He doesn't get a reply, but Rhett smiles. Link's thumb sweeps over his bottom lip and Rhett lifts his head, taking the digit into his mouth, looking up at Link from under his lashes as he sucks.

“You like that?” Link pushes his thumb further in and Rhett hums at him, sucking harder. “You want something to suck on, babe?”

Rhett nods, eyes fluttering shut. He rolls his body and moans a drawn out 'mm’ around Link's thumb. It's exaggerated. It goes right to Link's dick anyway. He carefully pulls his finger free and moves up Rhett's body until he's straddling Rhett's chest. Getting a hand down his sweatpants, he tugs himself free, giving his semi a few slow strokes.

“No underwear, huh,” Rhett mumbles.

“Shut up,” Link hisses, but without any actual bite to it.

Rhett is smiling. A tiny curve of his lips. “I like it.”

“You're tryin’ to get me to make you shut up, aren't you?”

Rhett's eyes twinkle. He makes a humming noise.

“Stop that. Just lie back. Open your mouth." Rhett does and Link slides in. "There ya go, good."

A muffled, involuntary moan slips from Rhett.

"That's it," Link mumbles as he pushes a little deeper into Rhett's mouth.

One hand braced against the headboard, the other gently cradling Rhett's head, Link moves, slowly. Pulling out and pushing back in. He curls in around the heat that bursts low in his belly and groans as he rolls his hips again. Rhett tries to move. To lift his head. Tongue and lips moving when he finds himself too restricted by the angle, by the rope, by Link's weight on his chest. The thick, muffled, moans has Link rocking his hips a little harder. He breathes out sharply, pressing down, pushing his cock against Rhett's tongue, against the back of his throat. Rhett groans as soon as Link pulls back.

The pace he sets is slow. Letting his cock slide past Rhett's stretched lips, deep, until Rhett's heavy breathing gets cut off, before pulling back. Rhett has stopped tugging at the ropes and lies back, relaxed except for the tight seal of his lips around Link's dick. Link keeps rocking into the wet, velvet heat. Glances down at Rhett's flushed face and fluttering eyelids. 

"You look good like this," Link manages, voice already rough with pleasure.

He pets through Rhett's hair as he pushes in, inch by inch. Rhett's eyes water, he blinks and screws his eyes shut, makes a choked sound around Link's cock, throat squeezing. Link groans. Hold still for a second more before pulling back out, letting Rhett draw ragged breaths. Then he slides back in, going more gently.

"You're making yourself hard, aren't ya? You like choking on it, don't you? Don't you, babe?"

Rhett moans for him.

"Yeah, you do."

With a few more, harsher thrusts, he pulls out.

"Well done, baby," Link tells him. "Felt _really_ good."

Rhett's eyes stays closed and his mouth stays open around shallow breaths and soft noises.

When Link moves, Rhett's eyes flutter open and he lifts his head. 

"I really could keep going." Link pets Rhett's beard and Rhett leans into the touch. "But I kinda promised to give ya somethin' else, didn't I?"

Link moves to grab the lube on the nightstand, shedding his t-shirt in the process, and as he turns back towards his partner, Rhett lets his legs fall open. He looks up at Link through lidded eyes and Link's pulse drums harder.

"You really want this, don't you," he rasps. He runs his hand up Rhett's thigh and Rhett spreads his legs even more.

He still shoves at Rhett's legs as he sits down between them and Rhett gasps quietly, head lolling back against the pillow. Rhett would say Link doesn't have an off hand, or that he's actually using his dominant hand, but either way, Link always uses the same system to keep one hand clean and lets his left hand slide up Rhett's thigh. Rhett's chest is rising and falling with quick, shallow breaths, and when Link reaches his hole and touches gently with the pads of two fingers, Rhett quivers and makes a small sound.

Rubbing softly for a second, Link watches Rhett's eyebrows draw down in that way that could look like discomfort, but it's not what it means on Rhett. His intensity has a way of looking like anger and it isn't.

When Link gets some lube in the mix and carefully presses inside, Rhett throws his head back, jaw clenched and curses at him.

"Come the fuck on, Neal. Stick it in," Rhett growls.

Link huffs a laugh. "'Stick it in', charming, Rhett."

"Oh, come on, just– I need– use me, please, _gosh_ I want–"

Link flinches. "Not that word, please."

"M'sorry, m'sorry, please, _please_ , want you to fuck me, baby."

Link pushes inside with two fingers, crooking them and rubbing against Rhett's prostate. Rhett gives a choked sound, legs twitching.

"Don't have to say sorry." Link moves his fingers. "But don't call me 'baby'."

Rhett clenches around the intrusion and draws a ragged breath and gives a breathy curse. "Oh, _fuck_ , like that."

Link repeats the same motion, a little harder. Rhett draws his knees up, feet against the mattress, and rolls his hips. He moans out a _'Sir'_ that makes Link's movements falter and his belly flutter curiously. Rhett doesn't seem to notice the minute pause and Link gently pulls his fingers free, wipes them on the towel he's laid down, and struggles out of his sweatpants. He gets the lube, slicking himself up, and lines up with Rhett's hole. When he begins to push inside, Rhett keens, legs quickly coming up to wrap around Link, trying to pull him in, and Link groans. Another inch or so, and Rhett's body yields and Link sinks in fully. 

Rhett is breathing high and quick; little whines slipping past his lips. His rim flutters around the base of Link's cock and Link groans, pulling out a little to feel it on the head. Then he rolls his hips, filling Rhett up again, slowly, and the noise Rhett makes is almost a sob. Link gets Rhett's legs up against his body, knees over his shoulders, and gives two-three sharp thrusts into the velvet heat of Rhett's body, watching Rhett strain against his bonds as he writhes desperately against the sheets.

"You feel amazing, baby," Link groans. He gives another few, shallow thrusts. "Love having you like this."

With a breathy curse, Link starts moving. Rhett's skin is flushed, pressing heat into Link that sinks all the way to his core. It's only when it's like this, when Link has Rhett tied down, pinned down with the weight of his body, nearly damn folding him in half, that Rhett can't rock his hips in single minded need as he always does. The way Rhett lays back and takes it, gasping out high, needy moans, arms limp and head lolling with each thrust, tastes honeyed on Link's tongue. It drips down his throat, sirapy thick, and settles low and sweet. He sinks into the feeling, into Rhett's body. Fucks into him with quick, rough strokes.

The thick sweetness of his orgasm is building, warm waves of it rolling outwards, and Link grunts as he drives into Rhett. It turns into loud moans and curses just before his release washes over him and he comes moaning Rhett's name. Cock pulsing, he spills deep inside Rhett, pressed flush against his body. He rolls his hips, ruts down in tiny, little thrusts, pressing close for a few seconds before he stills. Lets Rhett's legs down and Rhett puts his feet against the mattress, knees bent. Link falls down, gently, against Rhett's torso. Rests against him, panting hard.

"God, nothin' is as good as this," Link sighs.

"S'not like you," Rhett says.

His voice vibrating through his body and Link feels it against his cheek.

"Not like me, what?"

Rhett hums, hips gyrating mindlessly as he speaks, leaking cock pressing into Link's belly. "Lord's name in vain."

Link laughs. He lifts his head. "Well. I don't just throw it around for just anything, now, do I?"

The smile Rhett gives him is sweet; downcast gaze and blushing cheeks.

"Bet'cha I can get you to say it, too."

Rhett mumbles a quiet 'oh, gosh' that makes Link grin.

Pushing himself up in his elbows, Link gently pulls out. He gets his fingers on Rhett's rim, again, and Rhett squeaks at the sudden touch. Rubbing firmly, a mess of lube and cum making it slick, Link quickly makes Rhett whine for more. But instead of pushing in a few fingers, Link sinks down onto his belly, spreads Rhett's cheeks and licks thickly against his hole. Rhett yelps. His legs twitch, thighs clamping down against Link's head.

"Oh, yes, _please_ ," Rhett begs.

Link indulges him. Works his tongue in quick licks, Rhett twisting and whimpering for him. Link's cock gives a twitch of interest as Rhett falls apart, almost sobbing in pleasure. He keeps breathing high, needy words, a litany of 'oh' and 'yes' and 'please'. Link keeps lapping at his rim and Rhett suddenly bucks and cries out.

" _Fuck,_ Link, oh, oh, God, Sir–" Rhett ends with a strangled groan, convulsing against the bed.

When Link lifts his head, he meets Rhett's confused gaze.

"I didn't–?" Rhett mumbles, voice ragged.

Link touches Rhett's still clean belly. "Looks like you didn't."

"No, but, it _felt–_ I swear, I did– it felt _amazing."_ Rhett's brow is furrowed.

"Well, let's just make you come again," Link drawls as he gets his mouth back on Rhett.

Rhett cries out as Link works him over again. He pushes two fingers in, curls them and rubs Rhett's prostate again and keeps licking at Rhett's stretched rim. When Rhett cums this time, he only manages a wet, choked noise, grinding down desperately on Link's fingers.

Link pulls out gently and Rhett hisses. Link presses a soothing kiss to his hip bone.

"Looks like that did the trick," Link says and drags his fingers through the splatters of cum.

Rhett gives a week groan on response.

"You're not done yet, babe," Link reminds him and cruelly wraps his hand around Rhett's still mostly hard cock and starts stroking.

"Gosh, please don't–" Rhett whines but he lays back, goes limp against the bed.

Link works with slow, gentle strokes, methodically, minute after minute after minute, until Rhett's breathing goes heavy and the noises he makes start having an edge of desperation to them. Then he reaches for the lube and squeezes some into his palm and starts jacking Rhett off with quick, firm strokes. 

"That's it, come on, Rhett, be a good boy, now." Link keeps telling Rhett 'that's it, good boy' as Rhett cums for him again.

It's a small trickle and Rhett whimpers as Link strokes him through it, cock throbbing in Link's hand. When Rhett gives a wet sob, Link lets go and sits back on his heels. Rhett's chest is blotchy red and there are tears in the corner of his eyes. He's drawing high, ragged breaths, throat working as he swallows hard.

Link wipes his hands on the towel. He crawls over to the ropes and starts freeing Rhett's wrists form the restraints.

He bends down and kisses Rhett's temple. "Are you gonna cry, babe?"

Rhett shakes his head.

"It's okay if you do."

Rhett draws a shaky breath. His voice trembles as he speaks. "No, but, almost. Gosh."

"Are you okay?"

"It felt _wonderful._ "

"Good," Link says as he massages Rhett's wrists.

He checks for rope burns, puts everything away, brings Rhett water, an energy bar and another sugar cane juice.


	3. After

"I'm taking another shower, you feel okay alone until I'm done?"

Rhett nods at him absently, finishing one bar in two quick bites. 

When Link gets back, Rhett has changed the bed and is lying on the towel he'd left draped over the chair. Link lies down next to him.

"I borrowed the blow-dryer," Link tells him.

Rhett just hums.

"Are you okay?” Link asks after a moments silence, thoughts spinning around and around and around in his head, not letting him wind down. 

He reaches out, fingertips connecting with Rhett’s shoulder, waiting for a response.

“Rhett?” he prompts.

"Hm?"

Link draws aimless patterns with his fingers on Rhett's arm. "D'you feel like I'm using you? Is that– and is that something you like? Because– you keep asking me to– and I don’t know– I don’t know how I, like, feel about it, you know, when you say that–"

Rhett is quiet for a moment and each second ticking by lets the worrying thoughts pile up in Link’s skull; clamoring to the front of his mind all fretful and anxious. 

Finally, Rhett talks.

"I don't know, man. I mean, no, no you're not using me, not like that, I like it." 

He looks at Link, catches his gaze. Bottom lip between his teeth, eyes sparkling, and Link’s pacing thoughts calm. Different thoughts take shape in their wake.

"It's like a– like a way you, like, relinquish– you submit?"

Rhett huffs. "'Submit.' I don't submit to you, man."

"Yeah, dude, you do. I like it." Link grins and Rhett shakes his head at him with a bemused look.

Rhett smiles at him. "Oh, you do, huh."

"I want you to feel loved." It's from the heart, but Link says it in a voice because in spite of everything, it still feels too mushy. 

He is getting better at being mushy, though. Slowly but surely.

"I do," Rhett says, easily. "I don't know what's wron– why I want–"

Link shakes his head, moves closer. "It's okay, man. As long as it's something that makes ya happy. I just, like, wanted to make sure you're okay."

"M'okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rhett turns his head and kisses Link on the lips. "I really am fine. I don't know, man, I feel good making you feel good, you know?"

"I guess that makes sense–"

“ _Gosh._ How did we get here,” Rhett says at the ceiling.

Link laughs quietly. “Don't know, man. Willingness to try new things?”

Rhett tilts his head further back, gaze skywards, still. There’s a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. “I didn't expect it to mean 'Link goes and takes rope bondage classes’.”

“Aren't ya glad I did?” Link winks at him.

Rhett huffs and looks at Link. “Aren't you glad I've been in therapy for– for– is it two years? This would not have gone well before– before–”

“Before we learned to communicate better?”

“Yeah.”

Some of the thoughts that had been stalking around Link’s mind trotts back up to the forefront of it again. 

“You know, all of this has been, like, a process." Link turns onto his side, studying Rhett. "This part is the most difficult part."

"Why? How is this the part that's difficult?" Rhett turns his head to frown at Link.

Link shrugs his shoulder. "Well. If I _ask you_ how you are, you'll say you're fine. If I decide you aren't fine and treat you like you need anything, you get upset–"

"No, hold on–"

"The aftercare isn't just me bringing you food, Rhett, that's not–"

"But maybe– maybe that's what _I_ need– What, you want to cuddle or something?"

Link bites the inside of his cheek before replying; "It would be nice."

Rhett rolls over onto his side, facing away from Link, grabs Link by the hand and tugs at him until Link scoots up behind him and wraps an arm around him, forehead pressed between Rhett's shoulder blades.

"Alright, lil spoon," Link mumbles against the warm, soft skin of Rhett's upper back, feeling Rhett respond with a soft whisper of laughter. "Can we talk?"

"Thought you wanted to cuddle?" Rhett says.

"Stop deflecting." Link finds Rhett's hand and interlocks their fingers. "Want to know why I stopped the first scene?"

Rhett shrugs in Link's arms. "Sure. I mean, we already talked about it–"

"Your back was really hurtin', wasn't it?"

"Hm, that's the point, though."

Link rolls his eyes and sighs. "Not from the flogger, you jerk. From standing and kneeling for too long."

He doesn't get a reply.

"But you're not gonna _tell me_ that. So if you're gonna let me whop you, you're gonna have to either tell me when you need a break– or– or if you need me to stop, or you're gonna have to be okay with me deciding that we're gonna– you have to accept if I say we stop because you're just being too stubborn."

"Do you need to process all of this outloud?" Rhett asks him after a minute or so of compact silence.

"Well, yeah."

Rhett's fingers flexes and then he pulls Link's arm tighter around himself, even though his voice sounds a little agitated. "Well, maybe– maybe what I need is just to– is silence, and for you to just be here?"

"Okay, I just– I didn't want you to think it was something you did."

"You already told me all that, though."

"I know I did, I wanted to share my thought process–"

"Does that help?" Rhett interrupts and his voice has turned soft.

"Does what help?" Link gruffs back.

"Telling me the reasons behind everything? I mean, does it feel better if you tell me you stopped because you were worried?"

Link smiles against Rhett's back, then. "Does it help you to rephrase what I said so now I– so it's me who was worried, and not about your pain, directly?"

"I mean, yeah, I– because I didn't– I could have kept going, but you were worried I'd hurt myself, that's kinda– that's what happened."

"Could have. Shouldn't have."

"If you're looking for a 'thank you' or me tellin' you you're right–"

"No, it's not about that. You're right, it helps."

"What helps?"

"If I get to tell you, like, my thought process and, kinda, make sure we're on the same page–”

“‘Course I’m right–”

“–you know verbally process and– and check boxes for, like, was everything okay, was something not great, like, oh, don't do that again, things like that. Yeah, I– that's kinda the aftercare I need, you know?"

There’s another stretch of silence where Link feels the weight of words Rhett isn’t speaking aloud. It makes things shift around, draws out something softer inside Link. 

"Sure. I mean, it's fine,” Rhett says, slowly. “I kinda just want to relax after but–"

Link presses a kiss to Rhett's back. He gently cuts Rhett off; "Alright, we'll do that. We can– I don't mind snugglin' for a while and if there's something– I can process things later. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.”

Link kisses him again.

“Just, one more thing?" Link says.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Rhett’s voice is warm and soft again when he says ‘love you, too’ back to Link and squeezes Link’s hand. Link smiles, burrowing closer and drifting off to sleep, wrapped around Rhett who’s relaxed in his arms; breathing slow and steady, stress and tension finally gone.


End file.
